


Peace Offering

by Lilly_Bei_Stark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Meaningless Fluff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Bei_Stark/pseuds/Lilly_Bei_Stark
Summary: Tony Stark sends Steve a gift. Post Civil-War.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I love this pairing. Steve Rogers/Phil Coulson is one of my absolute faves. I have been meaning to write a fic for these two for ages and only now, after watching Civil-War, got around to it. Not really a fan of Civil War, but it at least gave me an idea. Thus _Peace Offering_ came to be.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I just want to play with them. It's the writer's version of action figures, I think. 
> 
> Warning: M/M kissing....... This one's really tame.
> 
> As always, ENJOY!

Steve Rogers looked out over the beautiful waterfall, flowing just outside the window where he was standing. It rushed and sparkled in the sunlight, its sound muted by the high-tech windows and walls around him. The hidden scientific facility was an impressive place, and Steve felt lucky to have been allowed to stay there. T'challa had been more than accommodating for the last few months; morphing from opposing force to friend in an unexpected, but welcomed way. If he focused on that, Steve could almost forget the people he had been forced to leave behind. 

And he didn't want to think about how Bucky was so close, but completely out of his reach in that cryogenic chamber, or how badly he had hurt Tony the last time they fought.

Steve just wanted to stand here and let the pretty scenery mask the turmoil going on inside him.

The door behind him slid open. T'challa walked in. His hands were clasped behind his back and his eyes were far too knowing for the short time that they had been acquainted. There was just something about the two of them that made it easy to understand each other, and the mutual respect didn't hurt. The Wakandan King came to a stop beside Steve, holding himself straight and proud. 

"I received an email that might interest you." He said, sparing no time for pleasantries. Steve turned slightly to look at him, raising an eyebrow. The man's lips curled into an amused smile. "It was from Tony Stark."

Steve's heart throbbed painfully. He wasn't sure whether he ought to be worried or just confused. A little voice inside his head stated that Tony knew where they were now. That there might be soldiers beating down the door to reclaim the escaped superheroes; whose heads were currently on the government's wish list. 

"What did he have to say?" Steve asked warily. T'challa chuckled. 

"He merely congratulated me on this facility's security and told me that he was sending you something. A peace offering." The king turned his head to the waterfall in front of them again, a pleased grin on his face. "The message was thoroughly protected, seemingly to keep your government from detecting it, so I do not believe there is anything nefarious in the works against us."

"He's sending a peace offering? Did he say what?" Steve blinked, bewildered. He had no idea what Tony could be sending. He didn't think it would be anything bad. After all, if Tony had really wanted to, he could have lured Steve out using the phone that Steve had sent him. The super soldier didn't think there were any traps in the works. Mostly, he hoped that there weren't. Really, really hoped. 

"No. Only that you would be pleased."

The door opened behind them, admitting one of the facility guards. The tall man strode over to T'challa, carrying a data pad like the ones Steve was used to seeing around Stark Tower. He leaned in to speak quietly to T'challa. Steve didn't have the heart to mention that he had perfect hearing and whispering didn't do a whole lot of good. 

"This man claims he was sent to see Captain Rogers, majesty. We have no idea how he knew the Captain was here, but he insists. He won't leave. Should we escort him from the premises?" The guard stated, showing T'challa something on the datapad. The king took the datapad and did something to the screen, narrowing his eyes. He suddenly turned the screen around to show Steve. 

"Could this be the 'peace offering' from Stark?" He asked. 

Steve's eyes went wide. His breath caught in his chest, halting long enough to leave him lightheaded. He couldn't quite banish the shock at what he saw because _he_ was supposed to be dead. Steve took the datapad with shaking hands. His eyes drank in the details, ones that were still so vivid in his memory despite the years. 

"He's...here?" Steve turned the pad to the guard, gathering himself and putting on his most serious expression. "This man? He's really here?!"

T'challa took the datapad from Steve's hands, returning it to the guard as the man nodded. "I think you had better bring this man up to see us." He told the guard, his voice making it an order. The guard snapped a salute, then hurried back out the door. 

Steve sagged, leaning back against the window they were standing at. He was still in shock. That face. He couldn't be real. The man had died. Loki had killed him. 

T'challa put a hand on his arm. "Will you be all right? You seem to have taken quite a blow." 

Steve's eyes drifted up to the other man's gaze. He swallowed, trying to get a handle on himself. "That man... I thought he was dead. He's supposed to be dead. For a few years now, actually. I don't know how...." His words tapered off, lost in the swirling thoughts. "He was an agent for SHIELD, before that organization pretty much blew up. He was around before the Avengers were really even a team."

"It seems he meant something to you." T'challa observed idly. Steve shook his head. 

"He wasn't...well I never got the chance to...to see what he could have been. He came to get me after the Tesseract was stolen. Brought me to the helicarrier. He was a fan; liked Captain America as a child, and he kind of floundered a bit when he actually met me. But I saw him around the helicarrier. He was competent and kind. And then he was brave enough to go against Loki on his own....despite where it got him." Steve folded his hands together, thumbs pressing hard against each other as he thought. "I never thought I'd see him again."

"Well it seems you were wrong about that." T'challa answered. He turned towards the door as it opened. Steve pushed himself up off the window, eyes fixed on the man that came through.

Phil Coulson was dressed in the same kind of suit Steve remembered him wearing. He looked a little more confident than he had when they first met, but from the stories Natasha and Clint had told him, this was the typical Agent Coulson showing through. The man walked a few paces into the room, then paused several feet away from Steve and T'challa, showing a moment of nervousness. 

"Captain. Your Majesty." Phil nodded to Steve, then gave a short half-bow to T'challa. The king smiled, apparently liking the former agent's manners. 

"You have very polite friends, Captain Rogers." T'challa commented, looking to Steve for introductions. The super soldier straightened, clearing his throat. 

"Your majesty, this is former SHIELD agent, Phil Coulson. Agent Coulson, this is King T'challa." Steve motioned between the two of them as they spoke. T'challa offered his hand to Coulson, who graciously shook it. His composure with T'challa was flawless, but whenever he looked at Steve, that shy fanboy appeared. 

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty." Phil said, clasping his hands behind him at parade rest. 

"The same to you, Agent Coulson." T'challa turned his head to Steve. "I think I have other things that require my attention." He gaze slid back to Phil. "Please enjoy your time here." He nodded to them and drifted away. Steve caught sight of the smirk on the king's lips before the man disappeared through the door. 

Steve waited until the door had closed before he took a step closer to Coulson. His hands gripped the arms, both human and real, beneath the suit. He definitely wasn't an android, and unless Stark was experimenting with cloning....which he wouldn't put past the man...

"Are you...?" The super soldier trailed off, unable to make himself ask the question 'are you real?' on the off chance the answer was no. Phil smiled, glancing down at the hands still holding him at his elbows.

"I'm the real deal, captain. Not a clone or a robot or anything else." Coulson responded, reading all the doubts that had been playing behind Stave's blue eyes.

"But...but how? Did Fury lie to us?" Anger started to simmer in his belly at the very idea. The sensation eased almost immediately, when Phil's hands came up to touch Steve's elbows, which were all the further he could reach with the captain's remaining grip on his arm.

"Please, don't be mad at Fury. It wasn't a lie at first. I really was dead." Phil's eyes clouded at the memory and he closed them to banish it back to his nightmares. "It was almost six hours later when I woke up and ripped my way out of a body bag.... Scared the lady carting bodies to the freezer half to death."

Steve's eyes went wide. "Six hours?"

"At least three people confirmed that I was dead...but I still woke up." Phil pulled away from the super soldier, looking at the ground. "I...I don't know how you feel about mutants...but that's what I am. Some SHIELD geneticists took a look at my DNA. It mutated after prolonged oxygen deprivation; some sort of auto defense cellular programming. I can heal any wound. My heart will even restart itself."

"I don't have anything against mutants. That's....that's not why you kept this a secret from the Avengers is it? We would have accepted you." Steve stepped closer, laying his warm hand over Phil's shoulder. The agent hid a shiver. 

"It wasn't the Avengers that we were worried about. Fury and I knew that I had to disappear. If word got out about my massive regenerative abilities....well, I'm not like Deadpool or Wolverine. I didn't get any enhanced strength or speed or metal claws. I'm just a SHIELD agent, well....former SHIELD agent. And for people who want to unlock the secrets of immortality, I'm a coveted piece of an experiment. Like high dollar lab equipment, except they'd likely be cutting me open." 

Steve's eyes flew wide and he unconsciously pulled the former agent closer to him. "I would never let that happen." He practically growled. 

"I know that." Phil looked up at him with a shy smile. "That's why, when Tony hunted down my safe house, that only Fury and I were ever supposed to know about, and asked me to come see you, I said yes."

Steve felt his heart skip a beat. Tony had gone to all that trouble...for him? He had chased down a secretive agent that hadn't wanted to be found, just so he could send him to Steve? The captain felt joy swell inside him. 

"God bless Tony Stark." He murmured. Phil chuckled. 

"I'm happy to see you again too, captain." He said, and it sounded wrong to Steve's ears. 

"Please, it's Steve."

"Steve." Coulson conceded. "And you'll just call me Phil then?" Steve nodded, putting his hands on the former agent's shoulders. 

"So...um... Phil... There's something I've been...wishing I had done before. I thought I'd never get the chance to after you died." He stammered. Coulson's cheeks flushed a dark red as if he knew, or maybe hoped for, what would come next. 

"Yes, cap-ehem, yes, Steve?" Phil asked. The super soldier blushed crimson. 

"May I...kiss you?" He managed to press the words out with a huff of air. Phil reddened even more before nodding his head quickly. 

"Y-yes, please do."

Steve leaned in, pulling Phil close. Their lips met, soft but firm and a buzzing current seemed to light up their nerves. They clung tightly together, all the waiting and the emotions culminating in something beautiful. Without a word between them, they knew, this was only the first of many kisses to come. 

/END.


End file.
